Abigail Riddle
by KleopatraAlexandria
Summary: Harry wasn't really sure what to do. His fifth year started out with a new DADA teacher as well as a very attractive blond girl. Ever since he first saw the new blond student, Harry couldn't help falling for her. There are only three problems: first, she is seventeen; seconds, she is in Slytherin; and third, Abigail Riddle is Voldemort's daughter. Set during OotP and after MoA.


**Title**: Abigail Riddle

**Author**: KleopatraAlexandria

**Books**: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter

**Pairings**: Percabeth, PiperJason, HazelFrank, HarryGinny, RonHermione, others are to be determined

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. No flames but reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

**Summary:** Harry wasn't really sure what to do. His fifth year started out with a new DADA teacher as well as a very attractive blond girl. Ever since he first saw the new blond student, Harry couldn't help falling for her. There are only three problems: first, she is seventeen; seconds, she is in Slytherin; and third, Abigail Riddle is Voldemort's daughter. Set during OotP and after Mark of Athena.

This is a little twist that I don't think anyone else has thought up. This story has nothing to do with Striker. I also have not abandoned Striker either. For those of my readers who do read that story, you will know that I have been busy with my own original book series that I hope to finish soon. These stories are for practice. Btw, I have read House of Hades, but I will not be spoiling it for anyone and I would appreciate it if you do the same. If you would like to email me and chat about the book, please feel free to do so.

HARRY

Harry wasn't sure what to do. It was just after the Christmas Holiday but fifteen-year-old Harry James Potter was not in the best of moods. At the beginning of the year, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had announced that, just before Christmas, two students (one boy and one girl) would be picked at random to participate in a Muggle Studies project.

The school year had started out weird. Hogwarts had received a new DADA professor, as usual, but also a new student. When she had first arrived to the school, every single guy was fawning over her. Her blond hair was always straight and shining, complimenting her pale skin. Her startling blue eyes stopped every passing guy in their tracks, including Harry numerous times.

Somewhere, along the course of the school year, Harry had begun to fall for the older girl. He didn't dare tell Ron or Hermione about the crush, unsure of what their reactions would be. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy, the first class git, had somehow managed to figure out Harry's secret. That was when the tormenting began. Not only were the Slytherins taunting the emerald-eyed teen but some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had decided to join in. Professor Snape seemed to have found an early Christmas present. The constant berating of his parents was usually the borderline of what Harry could stand. With the ridicule of his crush, Harry was about to go over the edge.

That was when Dumbledore decided to announce the participants of the Muggle Studies project. Every single guy had become ecstatic when Abigal's name had been drawn for the first student's slot. Harry's heart had plummeted into his chest when his name was called for the second slot.

The rules of the project were simple. The two students had to live in a muggle community for the remainder of the school year. Neither of the students was allowed to use magic. The participants of the project had to find jobs, cook, clean, and work together as muggles in order for the project to be a success. All outside contact was cut off from the Wizarding World and Harry and Abigail had to change their appearances but only slightly, making them appear older in order to obtain a job. Harry and Abigail, luckily, had separate bedrooms and bathrooms. The kitchen and living area did have to be shared.

"Professor Hagrid should be here soon with the aging potions," Abigail told Harry as they walked into the house they would be living in. They had decided to move in at night in order to keep the neighbors from suspecting anything.

"You know, you're the only person from Slytherin that actually calls Hagrid professor," Harry said.

Abigail gave a slight smile before the door opened, revealing Hagrid's giant form.

"Here ye go," the half-giant said as he handed the teens the potion bottles.

"Thanks," the teens replied.

Hagrid left with a wave. "I will be right back," Abigail said as she grabbed a small tote bag with her wand. "The 'no-magic' rule won't start until tomorrow. We can take the potions together. Don't forget to think of an alias."

Harry watched as the other teen walked up the stair. He sighed before going to his room to put in the color contacts that corrected his vision temporarily. Harry had decided to go with a hazel color so that he could look like his dad. After the contacts were in, Harry climbed back down the stairs and waited.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Harry frowned. Since when did Abigail have an American accent? Harry's mouth dropped as he looked up. Instead of her pale skin, Abigail suddenly had a golden tan. Her blond hair had changed from light and straight to a honey blond with princess curls. Her sapphire blue eyes had turned a startling grey, the same color as a storm cloud.

Abigail blinked. "I like the hazel eyes, You reminded me too much of someone with green eyes."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Abigail nodded. "Have you picked a name?"

"Evan James. My mum's maiden name was Evans and my dad's name was James. I thought I should pay tribute to them somehow."

Abigail grinned. "Okay, Evan. I like it."

"What's yours?"

The grin on her face faded a little bit as a look of strong determination passed across her face. "Annabeth Chase. That is the name I used to be called and the name I will take up again."

**This is a sample of the first chapter and not the full chapter. It might be a little bit before I post the entire thing. Please Review. I have plot bunnies to feed.**

**-KleopatraAlexandria**


End file.
